Silent Hill: Divine Judge
by MortalSora
Summary: This is the story of Ian Link, a prisoner of Silent Hill. This is a story of the possiblity of redemption. Please R&R, I've spent a lot of effort on this! Real Chapter 3 is finally up! Hope you like this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill, but I love the series to death and beyond

* * *

I awoke to the screams of others, others who sound like I. But then again, when you're in a prison like this, all screams begin to sound alike. Not exactly screams of pain, more like screams of the lust for freedom.

I am Ian Link, a prisoner in the remote town of Silent Hill. Silent Hill used to be a tourist magnet, its peaceful 'aroma' attracting easy-going individuals and families or married couples looking for the best getaway. The town of Silent Hill is quiet, as its name would suggest, therefore making its serenity pleasing to a person's mind. But not all is perfect, however. There is always a stain in paradise.

Silent Hill had a drug problem. An associate of mine, Dr. Kauffman, had been a seller of a drug, possibly narcotic, called White Claudia. It is known to cause hallucinations and is somewhat used by the occult within Silent Hill. An occult which serves the 'Red Devil.' I am in here, in this cell, for spoiling the nirvana called Silent Hill. I helped Kauffman sale some of the drug, in return for a supplement of the drug itself. It is hard to get over an addiction.

Anyway, that is why I am here, in this cell. The only light is through the bars at the top of the cell door and a very small hole peeking through from the wall that my bed is up against. Sometimes a person will look through the hole, and sometimes I will hear strained talking. My cell is not quite square shaped, but close. The walls are a drab, stained grey and the cell door metallic. And in my cell is a barely working mattress, a metal table, and a toilet. It's hell.

The screams around me, moaning to return to the pleasant streets of Silent Hill, all sound alike to me except one. I can hear to the cell to the left of me a different voice. It is always of a woman weeping. Her voice is much softer than the other screams I endure, downright melodic. I feel bad for admitting that I love her cries. Her cries ring like music, pleasing my ears in such a way that I can close my eyes and forget that I am in this damp, dark cell. I will often, when lost in despair, lay my back against the west wall and slide onto my rear while closing my eyes and listen to her cries. The other prisoners must be teeming with jealousy that I have the honor to listen to the woman's cries.

Sometimes the guard, a pudgy balding man named Andrew DeSalvo, would beat her. I could tell by the intensity of the woman's screams and pleas. I both feel passionate hatred and exquisite satisfaction upon hearing this. I hate this man for abusing my lovely music box and I also feel a guilty pleasure to be able to hear her beautiful voice, even if it is because of pain.

I have now been taken out of the melodic nirvana by a banging on the cell door. It is Andrew. "Here, it's lunch time. Get up you lazy negro and hurry your sorry ass along!" I stood up from the west wall, infuriated at this fat man for interrupting my pleasure. But I was starving. He opened the cell door and as I walked out, I knew not to try to outrun him because of the shotgun he carries. But now was always my favorite part of the day. Not because of the food, but because to exit this third floor to get to the lunch room, I got to pass the woman's cell.

As I passed through, I stopped for a few seconds and glanced through the bars to steal a look at the woman. She always has her bruised, scratched, light skinned knees curled up to her body held by her arms with her face hidden away looking down to her legs, making only her legs and hair visible. She has long brown hair which folds over her skinny legs which are scraped. I wish I could see more of her. Then Andrew hit by back with his gun, ordering me to move along.

As I moved a few paces forward, I stopped suddenly. I felt a most exquisite pain engulf my chest. My heart felt as if the ghost of death was squeezing the life from it. I fell down to my knees, groaning in pain as I could scarcely hear Andrew commanding an answer from me of what was wrong. I tried to speak, but my voice escaped me as my hands instinctively clutched my chest, as if trying to futilely save the spasms of my heart. I cried out in pain and the next thing I knew was darkness. Nothing.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…my eyelids opened. I could only see what looked to be a red sky. There were clouds but the air around me seemed to be sprinkled with specks of red. All I could even see from my position was darkness, red clouds, and red specks. I found that I was laying down, so I got up and looked around. My normally blue stained shirt and even more dull blue pants are now blotched with red. I placed my hand against my stained shirt and upon removing my hand, found the redness to be nothing but rust.

Looking below my brown leather shoes, I found that I was standing on a walkway. As I looked behind me, I found that I was outside of the double doors leading into the third floor! The grated walkway I stood on, that encircles the entire prison tower, was covered in red rust. Even the exterior of the prison was almost entirely covered in red rust! But as I touched the exterior wall next to the double doors, the wall did not feel like rust. I felt almost organic. I could swear the exterior wall even pulsed.

Confused and disoriented, a reached for the door knobs leading into the third floor, only to find that the door knobs were broken, thus stranding me outside in this surreal environment. This place looked like the prison tower, but it couldn't be!

Idecided to explore. As I walked northward to get to the top, my footsteps on the grated floor turned from the normal clanging sound to no noise at all. Even if I ran on the grating, it made no sound. Also, the closer I got to the top of the prison tower, the more the walls and grating seemed to change. The grating turned from just being covered in rust to actually enveloping my feet at times, so that I had to struggle to get out. The wall started to crack in places and as I walked to the top of the prison tower, the walls got covered entirely in rust and even faces started to appear on the wall. Or, it looks like faces.

I have to admit, as I finally got to the double doors at the very top of the tower, my fear reached its breaking point. Nailed to the double doors, on each door, was one of those white sheets one would find at a morgue and the sheets protruded each in the shape of a human being, with blood stains running from chest to groin. The double doors, covered in unexplainable red rust, were unlocked and my cold, clammy hands reached the handles and pried the door open, an act that I had to conjure an inexcusable amount of courage to do.

After I crossed the threshold, the doors behind me slammed shut. I surveyed my surroundings. I was at the top of the water tower prison, in a circular enclosure without a roof. In the center of the room laid a sort of moat where a section of it stood out with a valve to control the water pressure. Well, that's what it would have done, but in this prevented dimension, who knows? The red mist surrounded everything.

My panic had not subsided at all. As I looked around me, I found shallow bodies littering the ground. I kneeled to examine the one closest to me and I swear I almost had a heart attack. The body I was observing looked just like me! The same dark skin, the same blue eyes, the same bald head, the same pronounced chin, everything! The big difference was that this dead body had its stomach cut open and all the internal organs were missing, and puss poured from orifices.

I jumped back and tried to scream, but nothing came from my mouth. Then I heard something. Without realizing, I picked up a stray glass shard and looked to the opposite end of the room, where some_thing_ was approaching. It looked like me. In the same suit, only with its stomach hollow and its left leg was mutilated at the knee, with a long blade of glass to fill in for the rest of the leg. I looked to its hideous head, with its face hollowed out of its convulsing head.

I tried to scream, but again my voice was empty. In fact, I can't remember what happened next except that before long I was sprawled out over the now-dead body, which bled puss. I then noticed that I had a shard of glass in my hand, which was also covered in puss as the creature had no blood left before I murdered it. I then remember pocketing a key ring with two keys in it that the creature had right before I blacked out…

**SILENT HILL: DIVINE JUDGE**

* * *

Well, I hoped you all got some enjoyment out of this prologue and I hope you appreciate it. I worked long and hard on this and even checked tons of SH message boards so I could try to get everything correct. Also, thus will undoubtedly become R rated in not too long, maybe even by next chapter. So I hope you enjoyed this and look forward to more! 


	2. Real Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the incredibly freaky Silent Hill series, though I do own a copy of the games and I'm looking forward to the movie!

* * *

I did something that I did not want to do. I opened my eyes. As my eyelids opened, I found myself starring right into a light. I wondered if I was dead, but it turned out that I was laying on my mattress in my cell, facing the light fixture on the ceiling.

Any hopes of what just happened as being merely a violent nightmare that tore through my soul were immediately robbed of me, however, when I discovered I still had some puss stains on my rather plain blue shirt. As my hands probed my pants pockets, I discovered that I still had a cracked glass shard-somehow clean now-and I also had the two cell keys. One was for my cell and the other for—

I tore myself away from the gray, stained mattress and rushed to the left wall of my cell and pressed my ear against it. The only thing that still brought me immeasurable joy was missing. I could hear no sound to the cell to the left of me, leaving myself feeling cold and lonely, a lost soul trapped in Hell.

I rallied my courage for if I were to see if she was really there or not, I would have to leave my cell. As I headed for the metallic cell door, I felt a cold drop of liquid plummet onto my head. I looked up and noticed that more and more of the cold liquid dropped from the ceiling to the ground and soon they were coming in waves. I held my hand out and watched as the frigid red liquid rained upon it. Too scared as to see if it was blood or not, I bolted to the door.

As I inserted the golden, rust covered key into the lock, I heard something peculiar. Before I finished unlocking the door, I looked through the steel bars. I could hear a scraping and a shrieking that sounded like a 5 year old girl being gutted. As I peered further-with the crimson rain still pouring on me-I saw what resembled a dog-like creature come into view. But it was hideous. I wanted to guess it was a Great Dane, but the poor animal was so disfigured that it was hard to tell. All of the creature's feet were clearly broken, even to me and I'm not vet. It kind of scooted along on the top of its feet and its body was covered in patches of red rust that seemed to be organic. The site that made me feel sick was it's head. The dog's head was completely horizontal, meaning its head was completely twisted sideways. It made the shrieking sound that pierced my eyes and made me wince at the pain it must feel. The eyes were rolled back into its head with only sharp, red streaks running through the white of its eyes. Its mouth hung open because the bottom jaw was broken off and so its thin strip of a tongue hung down, which in itself was cut in half with puss running out of it.

It turned sharply in my direction and emitted the fearful shriek. I knew what this had to mean. I took the key from the cell door without unlocking it and I ran to the back of the cell door as the door creature slammed itself against the cell door. I found myself backing into the wall on the opposite side of the side and I slid onto my rear onto the dirty floor, which was already flooded a few inches by the crimson rain. My eyes instinctively shut and the loud and merciless banging continued. My hands found themselves covering my ears, as if not listening and not seeing the creature would make it go away. But the banging continued unabated.

When I did brave to open an eye, I noticed that while the fierce banging continued, the hinges on the door started to go. My survival instincts must have kicked in because I clambered off of the floor and hoisted the red-stained mattress over to the cell door and covered it. I had no clue if it would help, but I had to try.

The banging got stronger and reverberated even more into my cell, the noise violently bouncing off the walls. I felt like crying, but instead I brought out the cracked glass shard, which got stained red from the downpour of the ceiling. I held the shard into both hands and readied myself in case the creature got in, knowing my chances of survival were slim to none. I put my legs a few inches apart and tensed up my knees and leg muscles so that if the creature pounced at me, the strength in my legs would keep me up.

I never thought that the ferocious banging would end but is it grew louder it seemed like it would reach a climax. Finally, there was one last shriek, and cracking sound, then silence. Nothing but a still silence, well, except for the 'plop plop' sounds of the red rain. It felt hot as hell in the cell what with my adrenaline kicking in to full power, and the sticky feeling of the red rain didn't help things either.

I somehow managed to head for the cell door after pushing the mattress out of the way. I peered through the cell bars, but could not see anything. Quietly, I inserted the cell door key and unlocked the door, followed by myself pocketing the key in case I needed it again as I kept on of my fingers in my left hand pocket, where the key to 'her' cell was kept.

I opened the squeaky metal door and found, inches from it, the dog creature laying dead, puss oozing out of its now-crushed skull. "It must have killed itself trying to get to me…" I then found that I had actually said that out loud, probably just to hear a voice to calm me down.

The circular wall surrounding the prison doors was a faded orange color with cracks running down the surface. The bottom of the wall turned a red shade seeing as how I accidentally left my cell door open and the red liquid was running out. The red liquid also flowed into the broken water pipe out my cell room. An unusual rotting smell lingered in the air, but I found myself surprised when it turned out that the dead dog-thing emitted no odor at all.

I finally found myself able to move again, because I was scared to seconds ago for fear of another dog-thing hearing me. I walked to my left and faced the cell door left of mine and peered through the bars. I was shocked.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Well, sorry about the cliffhanger ending and I'm sorry the chapter was so short, but the rest of the stuff I have planned out had a different, shall I say "tone," then the rest of this chapter so it would have been real awkward so I decided to end the chapter now, but I hope to get some more up soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you people really did encourage me to go on. In the next chapter, Ian finally meets another human being! Oh yeah, one more thing! Starting next chapter, this fic will be rated M so look for Chapter 3 there! See ya! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill, but owning the games makes up for it!

* * *

I quickly inserted the dirty gold key that was left dangling on the rusted keychain into the lock of the door and turned the key.

It couldn't be true, it couldn't be true!

Flinging the metal cell door open, I rushed into the cell room, which looked exactly like mine minus the red liquid, and I saw what I thought I had seen. It was another woman in the cell, but it was not my precious lady. Who did this woman think she was, trying to tease me by staying in the cell of my beloved music box? Or…did this woman hurt her?

"Who are you and where is she?" I couldn't control my anger at this mysterious woman who decided to try to take my beauty's place. The woman turned around to face me. She had black leather pants that shined from being unbelievably clean. Her torso was covered by a dark red tube top and she wore a blue vest that covered her arms more than her body. The vest looked torn a bit and she had a flashlight protruding from her jacket pocket. Her light black hair ran down to her shoulders and her clear eyes were a light shade of green. And even in a situation like this, she still had on pink lipstick. What was slightly disturbing about her, however, were the scars and bruises that ran through her chest and stomach. This was only disturbing because it did not match her smooth, white skin.

"Isn't that a bit rude, to simply barge in on someone and start demanding questions? You should have knocked, I could have been doing anything in here."

Her voice displayed a sharp wit, with a hint of sarcasm. Speech from her seemed like her voice was light, but deep. In her right hand she was holding a nail gun, most likely so she could defend herself from creatures. I knew I needed to speak up if I were to get answers from her. "I am Ian Link."

"Mmmm, nice name. I'm Brynn Burdick, nice to meet you," returned Brynn as she stuck her hand out. I was not in the mood for shaking hands. "Thank you for freeing me. I was just touring this gorgeous city when I got shut in this cell. Haha, my fault really. I was taking pictures of this prison when I started looking in the cells and the door closed on me. I'm kind of a klutz."

Iwasn't really interested in her story. I let her know by demanding the location of my love. "But there was no woman in this cell when I got here. Why would anyone be locked in this ancient prison by now, anyway. It's nothing more than a wonderful tourist attraction." She had to be lying! I decided to probe deeper.

"If this place is nothing more than a tourist attraction, then why carry a nail gun with you?" She said that she had her reasons, but that it was not intended to nail up any boards. I was beginning to lose my patience. "Then why? I'm sorry, but I am angry right now! I came in her expecting to be greeted by the lady that I love, but instead I get a woman who pretends that this hellhole is paradise!"

I admit that I lost my temper, and it was immature. I was afraid I had scared her, but that was not the case. But something unexpected happened. Brynn's cheeks turned red. But she was smiling, so she was not embarrassed. She back away from me. "Um, can you excuse me please?" I knew I should have said yes, but I was not fully calmed down yet so before I knew what I was doing, I screamed 'no'. "Fine, you want to watch then? What a perv," she replied with a sly grin.

Before I could comprehend her words, she lowered the nail gun with the nail pointing to her belly button. "What are you doing?" I yelled out, but my concern fell on deaf ears as she shot the nail into her stomach before I could look away. The nail penetrated into her stomach as blood pierced out of her like water being streamed from a hose.

Brynn doubled back and screamed. The scream wasn't of a painful shriek though, as it was instead immediately followed by a long moan. She put her hand over the entry wound as she screamed and cooed several times and when she finally got done, she looked at me with flushed cheeks and lilting eyelids. Even more, after the nail entered her, it was apparent that her nipples had become erect. Her body shivered one last time as she hurried to collect a medical kit that she kept in a now blood-stained pocket of her leather pants.

Her breathing was hard and as I conversed with her, she was simultaneously bandaging herself. "What was that for?"

"You're the one…that wanted to watch," she replied, which I followed by telling her that this is not a joke. "What do you mean? How can I…not enjoy this? It is the most sensual way to express yourself. Am I not supposed to enjoy the erotic feeling of the blood being ejaculated from my flesh? Or…are you one of those people who think sensual things are evil?"

My mind could not comprehend what my eyes were seeing. Was this woman for real? "No, it's not that. It's just that…what you're doing is not right." This elicited an angry glare from her. Her tone as she spoke shifted from a mischievous one to a heated, irritated one.

"So you are also going to call me a freak," exclaimed Brynn. I couldn't understand her. Here she stood, her right hand grasping the bandage that covered her stomach, left hand equipped with a nail gun and she did not think it was abnormal. She must have noticed my baffled stare because she chose to speak up. "Why are people so close-minded? They all think anyone different from then are wrong! Maybe she was right…"

Brynn seemed to stare into space, her mind obviously occupied by thought. Then she hung her head down in defeat and headed for the open cell door behind me. As she reached for the handle, I grabbed her wrist. That smell. I could smell perfume on her. "What?" Her voice had taken a sharp tone.

"Can you keep an eye out for her? Just in case? She has long brown hair and her skin is light, but covered in scratches and bruises." This just seemed to anger her as she scrunched her face up at me.

"Covered by wounds, huh? How is she different than me?" With that, she exited the cell, closing the door mostly behind her. I hated it because as the door closed, it made a horrible squeaking sound. Its hinges must be off a bit.

I looked around and noticed a dirty metallic table rested against the left drab wall. Upon the table rested an old pair of hedge clippers. The hedge clippers had soft plastic handles that were probably once black, but now are covered in red dust. The edge of the clippers was orange with rust, too. I picked up the hedge clippers, and tested them out to see if they could still spread out wide enough to cut and I was satisfied to see that they would. With this and its slightly heavy weight, it would make an excellent weapon against whatever creatures I would encounter in this requiem of nightmares.

With hedge clippers in hand, I turned to face the exit. But where the cell door, which should have been slightly ajar, should have been was instead replaced by another solid grey wall. I was stuck in the room! I couldn't help to be worried, as this made no sense. The surreal situation overwhelmed me and I was soon stressed. I started running to all four walls, pounding for help but of course no one came.

Then, from the dirty toilet and the peep hole from where the guards would check on the prisoners, lines of red seeped through and stuck on the walls. Soon, the strings of red were converging into the entire room. Then the sirens started. The sirens were so loud that it felt like they were sounding off right beside my very ears. I covered my ears to block out the sound, but instead it sounded louder. The reverberation of the sirens was making my head hurt, so I closed my eyes, and before I know it, I collapsed.

In the darkness, I could hear a male voice.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot release Mr. Link. He still exhibits cannibalistic behavior. After all, he is here because he was arrested for…eating a police officer from Brahms. I am sorry, but we cannot release him just yet."

Oh no. I couldn't be going there. Anywhere but there…

Chapter 2

* * *

There ya go, 2nd chapter up! The 'first' chapter that appeared was a prologue. Sorry if this is kinda short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. I changed this to 'M' because I didn't think would allow a woman who gets sexually aroused by hurting herself on 'T' rating. See you next time! Oh, and sorry if I misspelled Brahms. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill, but having all the games and eagerly awaiting the movie makes up for it!

Reluctantly, my eyelids ascended to give me a view of my surroundings. As I thought, I was stuck in a completely different environment. Gone were the gray blotched drabs that made up my prison cell. Instead, I was somewhere new. And I was in a world that was not of the norm. I was once more in that hellish 'Otherworld,' as I've decided to call it.

I stood up in the small square room that I occupied. The floor that I now stood upon was made up of red, rusty gratings thanks to this Otherworld. When I decided to peek through the gratings, all I got see was gaping darkness. Looking around the room, in front of me, I noticed a window in the shape of a cross (with, by the way, no light shining through) and the walls were all padded, and covered in red. Among the unnatural red colors, there was black ash occasionally streaked across. On top of all this was the fact that the air was considerably heavy, and starting to give me a headache.

I turned around a noticed that the metallic door (covered in rust, of course) was slightly ajar, and the slit in the middle of the door was broken off. Fearing to be surprised by whatever may potentially be wandering around outside, I settled my face against the door to glance through the peephole. Unfortunately, I had only glanced through in time to see a bloodless, purple arm close the door at the end of the hallway awaiting me.

Pushing the door open as it made an eerie creak that echoed through the hallway, I noticed a wooden chair beside my new cell that was tipped over and had a blotch of blood on the center, with the blood running down the chair and through the metal floor grating. As I cast my eyes upon the hallway, all I saw were the hall walls draped with red rust and black ashes and I door at the far end. Walking to the aforementioned door, I felt rain drops as water was leaking through the ceiling.

Arriving at the door, I hesitated. What would be on the other end? Another strange creature waiting to kill me? Another normal human being like myself? There was only one way to find out. But since the lights in the hallway were out, it would probably be safe to assume that more lights would be out in this building, making navigating difficult to do, and making any threats more severe. I rest my hand upon as doorknob as my mind bellowed at me, warning me to go no farther. I wanted so much to listen to my mind, but if I were to proceed and find my Lover, I would have to brace myself against my fears. I opened the door and crept into the next room.

I arrived into what looked like a reception room. There were rows of doors just like the one I came out of lined to my left, and across from my current location was what looked like a desk and probably a computer, though with no light source whatsoever, it was hard to tell. I walked upon the metal floor grating, my left hand reaching out to whatever I could feel while my right hand held the hedge clippers, ready to attack any hostiles with it. Hand in front, I searched through the air, trying to find a purchase. When I finally did, however, it turned out that my hand felt something firm. Lowering my hands, I felt something metallic and decided to purchase it. Bringing the item closer to my eyes, I found it to be a flashlight!

Backing up, I turned the switch of the flashlight on. And, upon looking ahead of me, I suddenly wished I hadn't. Because, in front of me, was another bizarre creature! It was a woman in a nurse's uniform. The nurse's cap was heavily ruffled and covered in dirt, as was the nurse's uniform which was open at the top to reveal cleavage. The uniform, covered in dirt and some blood, and with an open right breast pocket, covered a creature that barely looked human. The creature's long legs and arm were covered in ash and cut in several locations. But most disturbing of all was the face. The skin of the thing's forehead stretched tightly down her face and under her skin, revealing red stretch mark as her head convulsed wildly. It also looked as if there was a bulging growth of puss on her "face" but her head was shaking too severely to tell. She then raised her left arm to reveal a crowbar that she was harboring.

Instinctly, I began raising my right arm to smash the hedge clippers into her stomach when I felt a hard throbbing pain in the side of my head that caused me to stumble, followed by a bash to my forehead that almost made me pass out and gave me a headache from hell.

I slung my flashlight to my left to find another nurse demon apart from the one in front of me. I wanted to run, but my feet would not leave the ground so I did the only other thing I could do: fight. I ducked my head as a horizontal strike was swung at me front in front and retaliated by swinging the hedge clippers sky-ward, effectively slamming it into the nurse demons groin, followed by head, knocking it down. With that one out of the way, though not dead, my feet finally agreed to go into motion and I ran to the right before the other nurse demon could strike me.

With absolute fear overcoming my senses, I was forced to operate on instinct as I wildly ran ahead of me, not knowing where I was going. All I knew was to run, even though I couldn't see well as my flashlight flailed about in front of me, looking for a safe haven. My nerves were also tested in the form of my feet moving wildly on the grated floor, leaving a reverberating echo. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I came upon a rusted wooden door and looking back I found that, to my surprise, I had only ran a couple of feet. My heart was racing and my breathing tight, but I couldn't worry about over-exerting myself now. Dropping the hedge clippers to the ground, my now free hand reached for the doorknob and I turned it…only to find it locked.

"Nooooooo! Fucking open!" This couldn't be! How could this happen? I punched the door, slammed my shoulder into it, and jumped at it, but the god damned thing would not open! I could hear a female sobbing and as I did, I stopped. That desperate, tragic cry that I heard came from the nurse demons, but it was familiar otherwise. I didn't know why, but it sent a chill into my spine.

Hearing the lecherous scraping sound of the nurse's crowbar awakened me from my thoughts as I realized that they were only a couple feet away. Desperate, I hoisted up the hedge clippers and shifted all my body weight from my right side of my body to my left as I leapt into the wooden door and found the momentum enough for the hedge clippers to break open a messy hole in the door, shattering splinters around me. Having only one course of action available in my mind, I drug my body through the shattered hole.

I found myself face down in a courtyard, or what must've been a courtyard; there was a rotting tree surrounded by dirty, chipped benches but beyond that I could see no more than darkness. Upon turning on the flashlight, I was disappointed to see that it barely illuminated more than a couple of feet. I stood on my feet and surveyed my surroundings, with little to report. The ground was old cobblestone, there was still nothing but darkness and the only thing that stood out was that tree. Upon getting closer to it, I found that it was not only rotting; dried blood was splattered across to decrepit trunk and one of the tree branches had skin dangling off its end. The skin was of an agonized face, stretched almost beyond recognition. Feeling nauseated, I continued north.

My flashlight barely illuminating past me, I ended up fumbling across an old steel door, covered completely in rust, and slightly ajar. I decided to press my ear against the door instead of bursting through, for fear of running into the nurse creatures again. I heard a scream, then a voice…

"Quit pretending that you have feelings you sinful bitch. All your sex is good for is sin, you groveling whore." The stern voice was commanding and spiteful. I had to find out what was going on.

I ran through the door and immediately uplifted my flashlight right into the face of a man. He was tall, at least 6'2 and relatively thin. Through his round spectacles I could see dark brown eyes that seemed to radiate detest at the object of his attention. He had a plain white shirt with a black overcoat on and long black pants. He was holding a blood-stained shovel in his left hand. And at his feet lie a woman with an unbuttoned shirt, and with pants and underwear removed. The woman's face looked like a meld of skin, all crushed together. The man looked at me.

"…and what name has the spiteful lord rest upon your soul?" I could only stare incredulously at him before demanding to know why he just did what he did. He just laughed scornfully. "It was just a woman. Nothing more. Nothing more than a pointless sex toy. Completely devoid of a soul, they all are. You know that Eve tricked Adam into taking the apple in the Garden of Eden? Their pathetic sex was damned from that point on, all of them being deceitful and tools merely created for sin."

I knew asking about him seeing my loved one would be a bad idea. In fact, I didn't think it would be a good idea to even converse with this twisted man. I started to exit the door I came in from when he spoke up again. "This town is heavenly but is plagued by this disgusting sex. I even encountered a woman with light brown hair and light, scratched up legs but she escaped before I could shoot her."

My body froze and my mind seemed to cease rational thinking. It was HER. This man had seen HER. And he tried to hurt HER. I swung around and with full force slammed the hedge clippers into the man's stomach, causing him to propel backwards and sharply collide with a wall a few feet away from him. He slid to the floor and fell unconscious. I immediately regretted my senseless action because I could not ask him where she went, and I didn't have time to wait for him to wake up.

I proceeded through the room and stopped at the door on the other side. I turned in a circle, surveying the room I was in and found it to be some sort of reception room. There were stone pillars holding the ceiling up in four corners and on the desk to my right was paperwork, its contents faded away by time, and a computer that was still on. I ran over to the table and sat in an old, dusty wooden chair and looked through the computer.

I found some interesting things. There was a file about my father, Jerrod Link. He was sent to this institution when the cops found out he was a cannibal and they locked him away here. Me and my mother were left all alone. But then I found an even more interesting file. My file from when I was sent here a long time ago. I looked through the file and found what I suspected. It was about what I did after they took father away. They thought what I did was terrible. But it was their fault! My mother was so lonely and depressed and I loved her so much. I had to do what I could to make her not feel alone anymore. But then I was institutionalized for what I did to her. But I did it out of love! It was to help her! She cried when I did it though. But I only wanted to help her…

I jumped up from the chair and smashed the computer with the hedge clippers out of anger and sadness. This damn place! Trying to forget the past, I left the table and headed to the next room, to see what awaited me.

Hey there people! Sorry it's been sooooo long since the last update, lots and lots of stress at home. But now that things have calmed down, I've been able to write some more. That and having the masterpiece called the Silent Hill movie on DVD helped inspire me! I would've made this longer but thought you people had waited long enough! Oh, and sorry if the design looks kinda weird, I'm still having a little bit of trouble when I upload this.


End file.
